El loro de Luka
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Luka tiene un loro. Adrien no le gusta su mascota y no solo por ser alérgico a todo lo que contenga plumas sino porque este se atreve a repetir el nombre de Marinette; una y otra vez.


Los jóvenes se encontraban acurrucados en los brazos del otro viendo los créditos finales de la película. Al rato, Marinette se separó de su novio Adrien y se levantó del sillón donde estaban sentados.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ante esa acción inesperada de su novia.

—¡Casi lo olvidadba! Le dije a Luka que voy a ir a ver a su loro —y quien se esta yendo, le regalo un suave y corto beso en sus labios— ¡Nos vemos, más tarde! —pero antes de que pudiera marcharse. Adrien había reaccionado brutalmente.

—¡¿Queeee?! —articuló Adrien al oír lo que la propia boca de su NOVIA Marinette dijo.

 _"Voy a ver a Luka" "Voy a ver a Luka" "Voy a ver a Luka"_

Su mente se encargaba de repetir como un mantra. Omitiendo el loro en esa oración, esa desgraciada mascota que se había robado toda su atención que antes se encargaba de brindarle.

—¿Otra vez? Pero, si ya lo hiciste ayer.

—Sí, pero Luka me dijo que dice mi nombre.

—¿Tu nombre? —su cara reflejaba pura incredulidad, frunciendo el ceño al oír lo siguiente: "Si, una y otra vez"

 _"Una y otra vez"_

Masculló en su interior.

—¡Ya quiero oírlo en persona! —exclamó, Marinette sonriendo con dulzura— Si pudieras ir y oírlo... ¡Ya se! ¡Escucha, escucha este audio! —dijo, reproduciéndolo en su celular, la voz del loro.

 _"Ma-Ma-Marinette" "Ma-Ma-Marinette" "Ma-Ma-Marinette"_

—¡Ya quiero matarlo! —farfulló siendo oído por la joven.

—¡Adrien! —regaño en consecuencia por el comentario.

—¿Y cómo lo aprendió? —objetó.

—Seguramente lo ha oído —repuso sin darle importancia.

—Sí, de la propia boca de Luka.

Marinette frunció los labios.

—Puede ser de Juleka y me dijiste que no te ibas a poner celoso.

—No estoy celoso —sin admitió como un niño pequeño, mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Entonces, me dejaras que me vaya —Adrien se estiró tomando la correa de la cartera de su novia con sus manos.

—¡No vas a ir!

Marinette entrecerró los ojos.

—Dime una razón válida para que no vaya.

—¡Luka está enamorado de ti!

—¡Nos vemos!

Y se fue lejos de su celoso e irracional novio. Mientras Adrien con una mano extendida veía como su novia iba a ver el loro. Una mascota entrenada perfectamente para alejarlo a él. Después de todo, no podía acercarse a su camarote sin sufrir un ataque de alergia masivo.

Era la mascota de Hawk Moth. Ah... y claro de su amigo Luka.

 **...**

Adrien ya no lo soportaba. No soportaba que las tardes que podrían pasar juntos la pasaba con el loro de Luka ese que repetía el nombre de Marinette una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

Su mente se encargaba de imaginar, que de paso de que su novia visitara al loro. Luka le tocara una canción de amor; aun no se había olvidado que el guitarrista cree que su NOVIA es asombrosa. Increíblemente asombrosa.

Y por eso como una gato celoso e irracional. Se transformó en Chat Noir y fue directo al camarote de Luka, quien al cerciorarse anteriormente de que no había moros en la costa, abrió la ventana y entró viendo a su enemigo mortal en una jaula.

—Tú eres el animal que Marinette del cual no para hablar —masculló apuntándolo a tres metros de distancia mientras una mano la tenía cubriendo su nariz.

—Ma-Ma-Marinette...

Chat Noir frunció el ceño, enojado. Al oír decir eso.

—¡Cállate!

—Ma-Ma-Marinette...

—¡Ya no digas más el nombre de Marinette! Si tu desaparecieras...

—Marinette...

Chat Noir se acercó con furia al loro y comenzó zarandear la jaula, profundamente celoso. Intentando sacarlo de ahí, tratando de esquivar los picotazos.

—Marinette es mía ¡MIA! Solo mía, ningún pajarraco va a robar su atención —expresó y al segundo comenzó a estornudar inevitablemente ante la cercanía con sus plumas que por el movimiento volaban por todo el lugar— ¡MIAchuuu! ¡Marinette es solo miAchuuu!

En eso, escucha pasos provenientes de fuera de la habitación y alarmándose sale por la ventana, olvidándose de cerrarla; donde justo en ese momento, Marinette entra junto a Luka a su habitación, quien justo había pasado a visitar al loro. Al abrir la puerta...

—Marinette es mía ¡MIA!

La aludida se quedó congelada viendo al animal decir eso, ese que estaba fuera de su jaula, pero cerca de la misma. Marinette, miró a su amigo que al parecer tenia sentimientos románticos y posesivos a ella, pero al oír el ruido de la escotilla del camarote abierta y chocando con la cubierta la sacó del estado que se había impuesto. Parpadeando para salir del trance que aquellas palabras habían formado en su mente. Por un segundo había quedado petrificada por lo oído sin saber cómo actuar, pero esto tenía una explicación.

—¡Es MiAchuu!

—Y-yo ya me tengo que ir.

Y salió corriendo de ahí. Más bien tenía un nombre: ¡Adrien! ¡Debía ser él!

 **...**

—¡Achuu! ¡Achuu! —Articulaba Adrien en su habitación aun teniendo las repercusiones de su alergia intentando encontrar su medicamento— Achuu Achuu.

Al minuto de revolver cajones, Ladybug aparece detrás de él.

—Un ataque de alergia ¿Minino?

—Sí, yo... unas palomas.

—Un loro, querrás decir.

—¿Queeee? Yo no fui con el loro de Luka ni nada —haciéndose el desentendido. Al segundo, arrugó su nariz y estornudo, volando una pluma verde que en su cabello tenia pegada en dirección a la heroína.

Con plumas verdes, nariz roja y estornudando. Es evidente que Adrien no estuvo con el loro de Luka.

Pffft claro

Y Chloé es Ladybug.

—Gato celoso —Adrien se encargó de seguir estornudando con una sonrisa nerviosa borboteando en sus labios.

Pero amaba a ese gato celoso alérgico a las plumas.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _¡Achuuu!_


End file.
